


La bussola

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [8]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio viene ferito gravemente ed Hank e Jay devono fare i conti con quel che provano per lui...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bussola

**Author's Note:**

> e rieccoci qua con un altro pezzo del puzzle del rapporto particolare di Antonio ed Hank, nel mezzo ci si piazza Jay che in un certo modo da sempre una spintarella. L’episodio di riferimento è l’1x14, leggendo si capisce cosa succede, per cui anche chi non l’ha visto può leggere tranquillamente. Antonio rimane gravemente ferito durante un caso e se la vede brutta. Hank e Jay reagiscono a modo loro.   
> La fic è un ulteriore passo in avanti fra i due diversi rapporto che Antonio ha sia con Hank che con Jay.

LA BUSSOLA

 

  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank23.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20jay9.png)   


  
Per Hank fu il mettere le proprie mani sul petto di Antonio, a determinare la consapevolezza dei propri sentimenti per lui.   
Li definì bene, li definì davvero bene quando se lo ritrovò con un buco sanguinante in pancia e lui privo di sensi, steso a terra.   
Inginocchiato accanto a lui, le mani sulla ferita a premere, guardare il suo viso sempre più pallido, gli occhi chiusi, il corpo abbandonato, il sangue caldo sulla propria mano. E chiamarlo per vederlo riaprire gli occhi. Non ottenere reazioni. E chiamarlo ancora. Con più vigore, disperazione, pregando a modo suo. Una preghiera urlata.   
Per Hank fu quello a determinare la consapevolezza dei propri sentimenti.   
L’ambulanza non ci mise molto a venire, dovettero separarlo a forza dal suo corpo per poterlo soccorrere. Tamponarono la ferita e lo misero subito sulla barella senza perdere tempo, nel sistemarlo nell’ambulanza, li sentirono gridare allarmati di un arresto cardiaco. Hank si affacciò con altri presenti, preoccupato, il fiato sospeso ed il suo stesso cuore fermo.   
Li videro praticare la rianimazione e poi dargli una scarica di elettroshock, dopo una fiala per endovena di qualcos’altro.  
Hank visse al rallentatore, senza sentire nulla. Vide il suo corpo alzarsi e poi abbassarsi al contatto delle piastre, poi lo vide rifarlo.   
Al secondo tentativo lo ripresero, la maschera per respirare in faccia, la voce concitata di uno dei due paramedici che diceva di sbrigarsi, l’altro che scendeva e chiudeva le porte per partire subito.  
Hank riprese a respirare, ma faceva male.   
Si morse il labbro e scosse il capo latrando alcuni comandi a casaccio, lasciando successivamente il comando a qualcuno per poi salire di corsa su un’auto con gli altri della squadra e correre a rotta di collo per le strade, verso il pronto soccorso.   
Morire.  
Morire all’idea della fine di Antonio.  
Nemmeno l’idea della vendetta l’aiutò, per un secondo Hank si ritrovò a fronteggiare quel senso schiacciante di disperazione, il panico, il dolore, di nuovo.  
Non voleva doversi vendicare e poi dover ricominciare senza di lui, come se nulla fosse successo, cercando un suo sostituto.  
Non voleva quello.  
Non potendo sopportare l’idea, scacciò tutto e rimase semplicemente concentrato sulle porte chiuse della sala operatoria dove stavano cercando di salvare la vita ad Antonio dopo la sparatoria in centrale.   
Ce la doveva fare, ce la doveva fare e basta.  
Ce la doveva fare.   
Poi avrebbe affrontato il resto. Poi.   
Quando lui ce l’avrebbe fatta.   
  
Solo quando il medico arrivò a dirgli che era vivo anche se non fuori pericolo e che necessitava di un altro intervento, ma che potevano vederlo un momento, tirò un respiro di sollievo.  
Varcò la soglia della sua stanza dove era attaccato ai monitor e si fermò di nuovo, il mondo, il sangue, le forze.  
Lui lì steso, pallido come non l’aveva mai visto, impressionante.   
per un momento ebbe la sensazione di vederlo morto, ma la moglie lo chiamò ed aprì gli occhi.   
Debole, fragile.   
La sua voce si sentì fioca, la salutò, poi chiese degli altri agenti con lui durante la sparatoria, tutti morti. Infine cercò Hank con gli occhi disperati e sofferenti, lo trovarono e gli disse di prendere il responsabile, che sapevano essere Pulpo. Quello che gli aveva rapito il figlio a suo tempo.   
\- Puoi giurarci. - Rispose a denti stretti, solennemente, mentre il corpo riprendeva a funzionare come sempre.  
Il sangue, il cuore, le energie, l’adrenalina, la testa. Tutto riprese ed accelerò.  
Antonio in un probabile punto di morte, si era affidato solo a lui per fare giustizia.   
Giustizia, pensò dopo vedendolo andarsene risoluto.   
Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Jay, non ad Hank.   
Hank vendicava, non giustiziava.   
Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi lasciando andare i problemi di ogni genere, mentre lentamente tutto tornava a perdere d’importanza.  
Tutto si mise a defluire. Tutti scemò. Tutto perse di consistenza.   
Piano. Inesorabile.   
  
  
Per Jay fu difficile e spaventoso.  
Prima il terrore di perdere Antonio e poi, nell’incertezza del suo esito, buttarsi a capofitto nella caccia al responsabile, con la furia omicida di Hank davanti agli occhi.   
Terrificante, si disse rabbrividendo, mentre lo vedeva furioso per la situazione e perché era stato colpito proprio Antonio.   
E poi l’ordine di non seguire le regole ed i mandati e di far fuori Pulpo una volta preso, sia pure contro la legge stessa.   
Jay realizzò cosa significava avere Antonio in squadra.  
Jay realizzò cosa rappresentava sia nel gruppo che per Hank stesso.  
L’ancora, la bussola, una sbarra di cemento armato inamovibile che gli impediva di andare oltre.   
La bussola, si ripeté Jay scendendo le scale, tremando fra sé e sé.   
“La bussola di Hank è in fin di vita ed ora lui sta impazzendo, dovremmo andare contro la legge ed ammazzare qualcuno anche se se lo merita?  Non siamo diversi dai criminali, noi?”  
Salì in macchina seguendo gli altri verso la pista fornita dal loro informatico e guardò turbato le proprie mani intorno al volante. Si sarebbero sporcate?   
“Ed ora che faccio, io? Antonio è anche la mia, di bussola…” Lo realizzò lì, scendendo dall’auto insieme agli altri.   
Pulpo era un criminale, aveva fatto di tutto e meritava di morire, ma non potevano farsi giustizia da soli solo perché lo meritava. Perché non sarebbero stati diversi da lui che volevano prendere.  
Loro non erano i cattivi.  
Ma far male ad un cattivo era cattiveria?  
“Antonio, che diavolo dovrei fare io ora?”  
Pensò esasperato.   
  
L’avrebbe pensato per il resto della giornata, fino allo stremo, fino a ritrovarsi nell’immediato nel bivio peggiore della sua esistenza.  
Pulpo era stato preso e consegnato a Hank e a Alvin, che erano spariti con lui.   
Sapeva cosa gli stavano per fare.  
Quel bivio era lì, davanti a lui, ora.   
Lasciarli fare diventando loro complice, sporcandosi le mani, oppure impedirglielo sia pure andando contro il suo capo, un capo per nulla comprensivo?  
Pulpo aveva quasi ucciso Antonio, non uno chiunque. Meritava di morire.   
Però non era giusto che se ne occupassero loro, a quel modo.  
Oppure sì? Oppure si poteva velocizzare il sistema che spesso era così imperfetto che permetteva ai criminali di cavarsela?  
Che fare?  
Come proseguire da lì?  
Jay, non sapendo dove sbattere la testa e come comportarsi, realizzò che in casi normali sarebbe andato da Antonio.  
“La bussola…” Pensò di nuovo.   
Fu così che decise di andare a trovarlo in ospedale, sperando di trovare la risposta più importante della sua vita.  
  
Jay fece capolino nella stanza di Antonio, sembrava riposare. Il macchinario del cuore ancora attaccato indicava un’attività regolare. L’ossigeno sotto il naso.   
Pallido.  
Jay si fece forza nonostante gli facesse molta impressione. Non perché avesse un brutto aspetto, vedeva anche di peggio quotidianamente. Era perché era Antonio.  
Vederlo in quelle condizioni era una tortura, non riusciva a farlo serenamente, senza problemi. Si sentiva dilaniare dentro.  
Non aveva mai alimentato i propri istinti verso di lui, ma li aveva provati dal primo minuto. In certi momenti non li poteva ignorare. Momenti come quelli.  
Avvicinatosi lentamente al letto con aria timida, Antonio notò la sua presenza e girò il capo piano, guardandolo.   
\- Ehi, come stai? - Chiese Jay tirato. Antonio non riuscì a sorridere, la stanchezza era schiacciante.   
Antonio, vedendo che era lui, guardò il comodino   
\- Sto morendo di sete. - Disse faticosamente. Jay capì cosa voleva e prese l’acqua con la cannuccia, gliela porse e gli accostò la cannuccia alla bocca secca.   
Antonio la prese e succhiò facendo un verso di piacere nel bere.   
Jay distolse lo sguardo un po’ imbarazzato, un po’ colpito dal vederlo così debole, così tanto dal non poter nemmeno muovere un braccio per prendersi da bere da solo.  
“Dio, fa che torni come prima, ti prego… ti prego… come sopporterei che non ce la facesse?”  
Mise poi giù il bicchiere e facendo un sospiro, si leccò le labbra e introdusse l’argomento.   
\- Sai… l’abbiamo preso… - Disse piano, intendendo Pulpo, quello che gli aveva sparato.   
Antonio lo guardò stupito.  
\- Non l’hanno detto al telegiornale… -   
\- Penso che non lo diranno mai… - Disse Jay per fargli capire cosa stava succedendo. I due infatti si guardarono con arie significative, non serviva parlare, non serviva spiegare. Si capirono perfettamente.   
Gli occhi di Jay sull’orlo delle lacrime perché si sentiva dilaniato, incapace di scegliere da solo la cosa più importante della sua vita, incapace di capire cosa dovesse fare.  
\- Avvicinati. - Fece poi Antonio, il quale non aveva il suo problema, ma solo il non potersi alzare da quel letto ed andare a risolverla da solo.   
Jay si avvicinò e Antonio gli spiegò cosa avevano fatto una volta Hank ed Alvin in una situazione estremamente simile, gli disse dove e come si erano liberati del criminale di turno. Poi aggiunse.   
\- Jay, Pulpo la deve pagare, ma io non lo voglio sulla coscienza. E tu? - E Jay si sentì sollevato, immediatamente, senza riserve. Perché sapeva che lui gli avrebbe indicato la strada, che lui avrebbe avuto le idee chiare.   
La bussola gli indicò la via e lui andò e la percorse senza più la minima esitazione, consapevole che quella dote, la dote di sapere cosa fare e non aver paura di farlo, era rara.   
Non dopo aver chiuso gli occhi ed essersi rischiarato, senza un enorme peso in meno.   
Quando li riaprì lo ringraziò con un cenno di sorriso emozionato, un ringraziamento.   
Gli prese poi la mano istintivamente, felice di essere tornato sé stesso,  e mormorò.   
\- Grazie amico. - Antonio scosse il capo cercando qualcosa che allentasse la tensione, ma non trovò nulla e si dovette tenere il ringraziamento verso qualcosa che non capiva cosa fosse.  
\- Non ho fatto nulla… - Jay sorrise un po’ di più. Per lui non era nulla di speciale.   
Gli lasciò la mano subito e dicendo che sarebbe tornato più tardi o l’indomani, lo salutò.   
“Nulla? Hai indicato la strada. La indichi di continuo, a tutti. A me, agli altri… ad Voight, a quanto pare… se da quando c’è questa squadra lui non ha mai fatto una cosa simile e la fa proprio ora che Antonio non c’è, è molto significativo.”  
Jay se ne rese conto mentre guidava velocissimo verso il molo, come indicato dal compagno.   
“Ha un certo potere su di lui… Hank non si fa domare da nessuno, ma da Antonio in un certo senso…” Se non altro per il fatto che con lui non aveva mai passato effettivamente il limite come stava per fare ora.   
Ma se Antonio non poteva pensarci, l’avrebbe fatto lui. Si sarebbe sostituito per una volta, facendo quello che il suo amico non aveva la forza fisica di fare al momento, ma che sapeva avrebbe voluto.   
  
  
Hank andò via arrabbiato dalla centrale, dopo aver portato Pulpo sano e salvo, contro la propria volontà.  
L’aveva portato al molo per ucciderlo, perché lo meritava, perché non doveva andare in prigione e sopravvivere.   
Ma Jay era arrivato dopo aver parlato con Antonio e aveva fatto cambiare idea anche ad Alvin, il quale l’aveva un po’ obbligato in un certo senso a non farlo.   
Così l’avevano riportato alla centrale vivo.  
Hank, poi, se ne era andato arrabbiato. Furioso. Come aveva osato Antonio intromettersi anche in quelle condizioni dall’ospedale?   
Doveva smetterla di obbligarlo ad agire modo suo, sempre.   
Entrò in camera a passo di carica e lo vide quasi in attesa di qualcuno. Quando lo vide i suoi occhi si illuminarono e dalla sua presenza capì che Jay ce l’aveva fatta, quindi sospirò di sollievo e chiuse gli occhi.   
Hank, vedendolo, capì e si fermò vicino al letto. Sospese la voglia di picchiarlo che aveva tutte le volte che lo contraddiceva e sospirò a sua volta scacciando tutto.   
Alla fine aveva fatto esattamente quello per cui l’aveva preso.  
L’aveva fermato.   
\- Devi capire che quello che vuoi non è sempre quello che è giusto! - Disse comunque sostenuto, puntandolo col dito. Antonio voleva alzarsi e fronteggiarlo con la consueta forza, ma si limitò ad uno sguardo particolarmente torvo e stanco insieme.   
\- Curioso, stavo per dirti esattamente la stessa cosa! - Di nuovo la voglia di picchiarlo, peccato che stava già male.   
\- Antonio, perché ti devi intromettere sempre anche da moribondo? Non puoi limitarti a sopravvivere? - Antonio sorrise divertito.   
\- Mi hai preso per impedirti di fare cazzate. Mi limito ad adempiere ai miei doveri! - E non poteva ribattere che si sbagliava, perché in realtà era così.   
Hank alla fine si calmò del tutto e si appoggiò alla spondina alta del letto e lo guardò bene, constatando che stava un po’ meglio rispetto a qualche ora prima. Si sentì sollevato e tutto si rischiarò, anche la sua ira e l’ostinazione di negare a prescindere.  
\- Posso sbagliare e prendere delle brutte decisioni, ma faccio sempre il meglio che posso nel momento in cui mi trovo ad affrontare le situazioni difficili. - Spiegò per la prima volta le sue mosse. Antonio si stupì nel sentirlo e piegando lentamente la testa di lato, lo guardò curioso e stranito.   
\- Ma lo so. Però non puoi prendertela con gli altri se fanno la stessa cosa. Seguono il loro credo come tu segui il tuo. Tu che proteggi a modo tuo la città. Anche gli altri lo fanno a modo loro. Non puoi aggredirli per questo. Aggrediresti te stesso. - Antonio era stato estremamente logico e lucido e Hank, spiazzato da questo ragionamento, si zittì perdendosi ad osservarlo. - Non sgridare Jay. L’ho praticamente spinto io. - Aggiunse poi in difesa del suo amico. Hank un po’ si ingelosì, ma decise che per quella volta gliel’avrebbe fatta passare e non se la sarebbe presa con Jay che gli aveva messo i bastoni fra le ruote.   
Alla fine si trovò a sorridere, sentendosi stupido, ma lo fece. Imitato da un sollevato Antonio, un Antonio felice d’aver trovato un bel rapporto con uno che un tempo aveva considerato nemico.   
Poi glielo disse, così come diceva un po’ tutto, facendolo sembrare normale.   
\- Sei stato una delle mie poche scelte giuste. - Antonio smise di sorridere ed aggrottò stupito la fronte, incredulo che avesse potuto dire davvero una cosa simile. Hank però gli strinse il braccio sano e lo salutò andandosene prima di lasciargli rispondere. Realizzando che dopo quella giornata e quello che era stato disposto a fare per lui, non poteva non constatare che provava qualcosa che andava oltre la normalità.   
Per quanto assurdo fosse, le cose stavano così.   
Non serviva negarle e nascondersi, sarebbe stata solo una stupida perdita di tempo e lui non era tipo.   
Così alla fine andò da Jay e non lo sgridò, anzi gli spiegò un po’ i suoi modi ripetendo grosso modo il discorso con Antonio, senza la piccola specie di dichiarazione finale.   
Jay, stupito, capì immediatamente che doveva essere andato da Antonio perché da furioso a ragionevole, non poteva essere cambiato da solo.   
E così si ritrovò a pensare di nuovo che lui aveva decisamente molto potere su Hank, più di quello che poteva sembrare.   



End file.
